


Paint Stained Knuckles

by Yoshi1123



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Idk how to tag stuff properly, Underground Neon Cage Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi1123/pseuds/Yoshi1123
Summary: Akali goes off on one of her night time adventures, and Evelynn tags along unnoticed. What does her little ninja get up to at night, and how will she react to having a secret follower?





	Paint Stained Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the first prompt of K/DA Week. Longest thing I've really written for fun. Check out the K/DA Week tumblr for more K/DA content.
> 
> https://kdaweek.tumblr.com/

Evelynn silently watched her meticulously apply her makeup and style her hair. Watched as she donned her outfit, a set of clothing that bore quite a resemblance to her stage garb, but it was less "popstar" and more "street punk". She had been doing this more frequently in the past couple of months. Evelynn felt sorry for Akali, knowing that the younger girl's new popularity also came with certain restrictions to her previous social habits. She knew that Akali was capable of defending herself physically, but there are many more ways that she could be attacked in the world of celebrities. 

From the shadowy corner she had blended into, Evelynn was pulled from her musings as Akali walked across her room and grabbed her jacket. It was a dark casual piece that was good for blending in, but Evelynn had already seen the secrets it held. Hidden pockets for concealing knives and smoke bombs, as well as a flashier side if Akali wanted to stand out rather than pass by unnoticed. If Evelynn didn't know better, she would think that Akali was getting ready to assassinate someone. It was just Akali's way of cautious, though, and Evelynn couldn't blame her. She had seen the scars that covered the spunky rapper, both old and new, and while they bothered Evelynn to no end, they were also a testament to the experience Akali had. 

Evelynn waited a few more moments for Akali to slip on one of her masks and slide open her bedroom window. They were on the second floor but that wasn't even an issue for the dexterous ninja. Once her maknae was out the window, Evelynn left the shadowed corner, coalescing into her physical form and moving towards the window. Akali had left it open a fraction, most likely for an easier ingress when she returned. When Evelynn had first discovered these excursions she didn't actually notice Akali leaving. She only found out about it when Akali had caused a mild ruckus upon her return. Something had been muttered about 'stupid windows' and 'need to fix this piece of crap' when Evelynn had put her ear to Akali's bedroom door to investigate. 

Once again Evelynn assumed her shadowy form, slipping through the small crack between the window and window seal. She quickly descended and began following Akali's trail, staying low and swift. Evelynn soon caught up to her, remaining intangible and hidden. Akali may be a master of moving through the shadows, but Evelynn was the shadows. Even if Evelynn had not known this path like the back of her claws there was no way Akali could outpace her. 

They continued their journey through back alleys that were dark and deserted. Very few people were encountered as they traveled, and those that crossed paths with them were easily avoided. While this city didn't have a very high crime rate, the risk of a late night confrontation wasn't worth it. The hit that their reputation would take from such gossip would be a major issue as well. 

It didn't take much longer for them to reach their destination. Akali emerged from the shadows that concealed her and descended a set of steps adjacent to a group of unassuming buildings. At the bottom she was met with a large, solid metal door that was noticeably less worn than the bricks it was set in to. 

Evelynn watched from her shadowy perch at the top of the stairs as Akali pounded her fist against the door in a rapid pattern. It took only a moment for a well concealed slot in the door to slide open, a pair of eyes peering through the opening. The cliché terrible action movie vibes were overwhelming. 

"Name?" a grizzled voice called through the portal, the man on the other side obviously doing his best evil henchman impression. 

"玉竜," Akali replied simply, as if she was merely describing the color of the sky. 

The slot was slid shut without reply, the sound of locks turning heard just a few moments later. The door creaked open and the man behind the door was revealed to them, standing to the side to let Akali in. He was a bald, tattooed wall of muscle, obviously hired to intimidate any troublemakers. 

"Welcome back," he said with a small smirk on his face, "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again." 

Akali let out a cocky scoff as she passed him, waving her hand dismissively. 

"Of course they will," she said, already descending another longer set of steps that were just a few feet from the doorway, "Who doesn't love seeing the best of the best perform?" 

The man let out a low chuckle and shook his head before turning to close the door once again. He wouldn't have had any chance seeing the shadow that subtly snuck by as he did so.

As her smokey form spilled down the staircase Evelynn decided that it was dark and vacated enough and pulled herself together again. The closer she got to the bottom, the sound of music became louder. It was a heavy beat with fast rhythms designed to pump up a crowd. When she reached the end of the stairs she was met with a thick ornate curtain with flashing multicolored lights flashing through the cracks. Evelynn didn't hesitate pushing through it into the main area of this hidden establishment. 

It was a modestly sized club, with more vertical space than horizontal. It made good use of the space it had though, with a multi-floored setup and bars tucked into the walls on every level. They even had restrooms down here, though Evelynn couldn't judge the quality of them since she hadn't gone anywhere near those. The most eye catching feature though was the large hole in the floor, right in the middle. As Evelynn drew nearer from the entrance she came from, she could look down from the top floor all the way down to the bottom one. It was rather like the Colosseum in design, allowing spectators on every level of the club to look down and observe the lowest floor. As it should be, of course, because that was where the main attraction was held. 

Evelynn surmised that they had been a little late this evening, seeing that the festivities for the night had already begun. Way down below, center stage and splattered in multitudes of shimmering color that glowed beneath the purple hued black lights was a crude but well built fighting ring. Evelynn could already see two combatants covered in that same glowing paint trading blows as the crowd cheered them on. 

The first time Evelynn followed Akali here she had assumed that the ninja was simply sneaking out to go partying and hook up with someone for the night. That idea had really gotten under her skin. When she had first entered this place it had been with irritation and a mind to drag her maknae back home and scold her. The realization of what was truly going on with Akali's night time excursions shocked her and took all the wind out of her proverbial sails. She very quickly became intrigued instead and decided to simply keep quiet and observe Akali rather than intervene. 

Evelynn knew that Akali would be  
somewhere below, getting ready for her own matches. She weaved her way through the excited crowd and twisting staircases, making her way towards her favorite place to watch from. It was a dark area just one floor above the ring and gave her ample concealment while also affording her a great view. It was a wonder why no one else chose to occupy that space, but then again, everyone here was more inclined to be social. Most likely hoping that they wouldn't be going home alone tonight. 

Evelynn's gaze fell on the spectacle taking place just a few yards away. The fighters were covered in glowing paint, just like the arena they fought in, but most of theirs was more deliberately placed than the multicolored flecks and splatters on the walls and floor. 

Some of the fighters chose to paint themselves to look intimidating, while others chose to be more artistic and flashy. As if covering yourself in fluorescent paint and throwing hands could get any flashier. There were even a select few that would forgo any kind of design and just bathe in different paints. Evelynn thought those ones rather looked like giant angry Easter eggs. 

The current fight seemed to be reaching its apex, with one of the fighters clearly getting the upper hand. Evelynn could tell it would be over in just a few more blows, and was proven right when the fighter with an advantage knocked the other down and put him in one of those complex holds. It only took a few moments for the victim to give up and tap out. 

As the ring was cleared to get ready for the next fight and the crowd let their opinions on the previous match be loudly heard, Evelynn decided to order some refreshment. She slinked away to the nearest bartender, getting her attention with a flash of a devilish smile and a folded up bill between her fingers. The young girl finished her quick wipe down of her area and addressed the diva. 

"What can I get for you miss?" 

"French 75," Evelynn replied, smiling sweetly and sliding the 20 dollar bill she had offered across the bar top, "Keep the change." 

The bartender gave her a smile and a nod as she took the bill and got to making Evelynn her drink. Evelynn used this time to survey the area, seeing what kind of rabble had decided to come out tonight. Nothing truly remarkable stood out to her. It was just your usual collection of underground fighting ring club goers. The air was filled with idle conversation and laughter as the next fight was being prepared. Speak of the devil and all that though, since as soon as the young girl had finished her drink the next fight was announced. The second name called out was a familiar one that brought a wry smile to Evelynn's lips as she took a sip from her glass.

"I guess they just couldn't wait for the main attraction," she said quietly to herself, "Or perhaps everyone just wants a piece of her tonight."

Evelynn made her way back to her vantage point as quick as she dared. By the time she had settled herself into her little shaded domain both of the new contenders had made it to the ring. On the far side of the ring, opposite of Evelynn, was a large black woman, wearing some sort of custom made boxer's robe. The woman certainly looked like she knew how to handle herself in a real fight, armed with hard muscles and keen eyes that were painted up with reds, whites, and yellows. The woman did a few gestures to pump up the crowd before stepping forward and dipping her hands and feet into the paint buckets they kept ringside. 

Evelynn thought this feature was morbidly beautiful. Each punch or kick thrown would leave a mark upon the arena to add to its great legacy. If you were skilled as well, it would leave a mark upon your opponent, a artistic signature of you superiority. She delighted in this crude mixture of back alley brawling and a kindergartner's first attempts at finger painting. 

The woman's opponent had her back to Evelynn, but she knew every feature of them well enough. She may have ditched the jacket and wore an outfit that sufficiently hid the tattoo that covered a significant portion of her body, but Evelynn would not be deceived that easily. She watched as Akali calmly dipped her bare hands and feet in the paint as well before stepping into the ring. 

Evelynn settled in and prepared herself to see a side of Akali that was sure the other members of K/DA had never seen. She loved watching Akali's private hobby, watching her scratch that secret itch. After a few more moments of showboating to entice the crowd, the bell rang to begin the match, and Evelynn could tell by Akali's stance that this was going to be an entertaining evening. 

The first match went by rather quickly and cleanly. Akali's adversary was certainly skilled and powerful, but she couldn't land anything more than a few passing splatters on the ninja. Akali's movements were precise and deliberate. She dodged around the flurry of punches and kicks the woman unleashed and counter attacked just as quickly. The woman gave it a hell of a try, but it wasn't too long before Akali found her chance and put her down for the count with a swift kick to the skull. 

On the floor above, Evelynn took another sip from her drink as the match ended. She hadn't liked this particular beverage when it had first been concocted, but over the years it had grown on her. She took the time to savor not only her mouthful of champagne, but also Akali's passing form below as they cleared the arena once again. Another reason that this was her favorite seat in the house was because Akali always chose this side of the ring, and Evelynn got to enjoy the look of that masked face after every victory. It may have been hidden, but Evelynn could still tell that there was a cocky grin underneath that mask and facepaint. 

The rest of the night continued this way. Evelynn's earlier guess had been correct, since her little maknae made an appearance in each consecutive fight. The fights were never quite the same, with Akali being forced to adopt different fighting styles to counter her opponents. Evelynn was throughly impressed by the variety of skill that the ninja possessed. Akali never really talked about her personal life with her or the other members, so of course Evelynn wouldn't be privy to this combat prowess that was being displayed. 

Akali may have been the superior fighter, but every human was weak to exhaustion. Evelynn could see her slowing down after a good number of matches. Her punches were not quite as strong and her legs refused to carry her out of harms way on occasion. Akali had gradually taken more hits as the night went on, but Evelynn saw that she had enough sense to avoid getting hit anywhere serious or easily noticed later. She was especially keen to defend her face for obvious reasons. Showing up at the K/DA house with a black eye would incite lot of questions and outrage. 

It was in the middle of what could've been Akali's thirteenth or fourteenth fight that she ended up opposite of Evelynn in the ring. Evelynn herself had gradually been getting closer to the railing as the night went on, and by now she was practically draped over it. For some reason Akali was possessed to check her surroundings quickly, something that had been bothering her these past few visits to the club. That's when she locked eyes with a familiar pair of golden pupils staring straight down and keenly through her. Her eyes widen in surprise and Evelynn could only smile like the little devil who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Unfortunately, that's all the time Akali's opponent needed. 

The fist seemed to come out of nowhere and caught Akali right in the jaw. As Akali stumbled backwards from the blow, all of Evelynn's amusement disappeared in a flash, replaced with concern and anger. She had to restrain herself from summoning her lashers and leaping over the railing. Said railing was not so safe from Evelynn's claws, though, which dug deep into the metal. 

Akali was dazed for a while, using everything in her power just to defend herself. She took a few more hits to her body in that time, but eventually managed to collect herself. She decided that she needed to end this quickly to avoid even worse injuries. Taking the offensive, Akali ducked under the next punch and brought her knee up into the attacker's abdomen. As her opponent instinctively curled up and grabbed their stomach in pain, Akali disengaged and took a step back before unleashing a devastating spinning heel kick. They went down like a sack of bricks and it was over just like that. 

As she stood there catching her breath, Akali felt all of the throbbing aches and pains from tonight catch up with her. She gingerly touched the worst of them, smearing flourecent paint across her mask and hissing in pain. She cursed herself for losing focus in a fight, but then remembered exactly why that had happened. She looked back up towards that same area she had earlier to confirm it. She saw her standing there, just like she hoped she wouldn't. Evelynn was there, watching her over those round glasses that always seemed to be stuck to her face. 

As Evelynn looked down at the paint and bruise covered girl, Akali broke eye contact with her, shook her head, and marched off towards the locker room. Evelynn decided that this would be the last of Akali's bouts tonight. She guessed that Akali felt the same way, but would drag the young ninja out of there if she had to. 

Evelynn once again made her way through the crowd, but this time it was less like an elegant dance and more like a lion stalking its prey. She knew where the locker rooms for the fighters were after doing a little reconnaissance the first time she was here. It didn't take long to reach her destination, slipping past the security guards in her shadow form. She used the same trick to slip through the cracks in the locker room door, reforming again on the other side. 

The room was modestly sized and almost completely empty. Most of the other fighters had already left the club, and the remaining ones had slithered off to drown their defeated feelings at the bar. The room still had a single occupant though, sitting on the bench with a dirty paint stained towel dangling from one hand and a bag of ice in the other, pressed against her jaw. 

Akali was still breathing heavily, the expanding and contracting of her chest the only movement she made. Evelynn had gotten close to her during their time together and she could tell that Akali was tensed and ready for a fight despite the exhaustion she felt. Evelynn announced her presence by taking a few steps closer, the sound of her heels echoing around the room. Akali sat up straight and removed the bag of ice from her face, resting it on her thigh. 

"How long have you been here?" Akali finally said, her voice rough and deafening in the strained silence, "...how many times have you been here?" 

Evelynn considered her response, taking a few more steps as she thought. 

"Longer and more often than you would've wanted, I'm sure. Are you alright, darling? That punch looked pretty serious." 

Akali turned her head away, hiding herself behind her messy pony tail. 

"I'm fine. I've had worse." 

Taking the last few steps to close the gap between them, Evelynn reached out and gently placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. She could feel Akali jolt in surprise and saw her turn her head to look at the intruding  
appendage. Evelynn placed her other hand under Akali's chin and used her fingers to tilt the ninja's head back so she was looking Evelynn in the eyes. 

"Darling, you've had plenty of fights tonight. I'm not here to start another one." 

Without her ever present mask covering it, Akali's face was an open book for her emotions. The irritation and frustration clearly painted on her face gave way to confusion as Evelynn looked down at her. 

"Aren't you going to lecture me?" Akali asked, trying to look away from the diva, but she was tired and Evelynn's strong grip kept their gaze connected. 

Evelynn gave her a small frown in return, softly smoothing her thumb across Akali's cheek in a soothing gesture. 

"Why would I do that, Akali? I'm sure you already know what risks you're taking." 

"Exactly!", Akali replied, that frustrated look returning to her face and her hands clenching into fists on her lap, "I could ruin this whole thing for you three just because I want to come out here and throw hands like a school yard bully." 

Akali finally wrested her chin from Evelynn's grasp, who let her do so without any resistance. Evelynn let out a small sigh and gave Akali's shoulder a gentle squeeze before retracting her hand. 

"If it bothers you so much darling I suppose we could get a personal trainer to spar with," she offered, ignoring the mumbled 'It's not the same', "but let me tell you a little secret." 

Akali turned back towards her as Evelynn lowered herself, placing her hands on the bench on either side of her maknae. Evelynn saw a flash of excitement in Akali's eyes and saw a blush start to form on her cheeks as she leaned in close and lowered her voice to a whisper. 

"If we weren't allowed to sate those desires that the public would call unsavory, there wouldn't even be a band. You're not the only with a secret hobby, darling, so we can't get mad at you for it." 

Evelynn punctuated her statement by leaving a small kiss on Akali's neck. She leaned back, practically sitting in Akali's lap, and cupped the rapper's face with both her hands. 

"Now then," she said, a mischievous smile pulling at her lips as she looked down at the paint-stained, battered, and blushing face of Akali, "how about we head back and get you cleaned up? We can use my shower to wash off all this grime and I'll kiss all of your boo-boos to make them feel better."

Akali hesitated for a moment, processing everything that had happened, before giving Evelynn a big genuine smile that the diva loved to see. 

" Sounds like a great plan to me," she answered, and leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss.


End file.
